libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychoport
'Psychoport' Discipline: '''Psychoportation (Teleportation); '''Level: Gambler 6, nomad 5, voyager 5 Display: '''Visual '''Manifesting Time: '''1 standard action '''Range: '''Personal and touch '''Target or Targets: '''You and touched objects or other touched willing creatures '''Duration: '''Instantaneous '''Saving Throw: '''None or Will negates (object); '''Power Resistance: 'No or Yes (object) '''Power Points: '''9 (nomad, voyager), 11 (gambler) This power instantly transports you to a designated destination, which may be as distant as 100 miles per manifester level. Interplanar travel is not possible. You can bring along objects as long as their weight doesn’t exceed your maximum load. You may also bring one additional willing Medium or smaller creature (carrying gear or objects up to its maximum load) or its equivalent per three manifester levels. A Large creature counts as two Medium creatures, a Huge creature counts as four Medium creatures, and so forth. All creatures to be transported must be in contact with one another, and at least one of those creatures must be in contact with you. As with all powers where the range is personal and the target is you, you need not make a saving throw, nor is power resistance applicable to you. Only objects held or in use (attended) by another person receive saving throws and power resistance. You must have some clear idea of the location and layout of the destination. The clearer your mental image, the more likely the teleportation works. Areas of strong physical or psionic energy may make teleportation more hazardous or even impossible. To see how well the teleportation works, roll d% and consult the table at the end of this power. Refer to the following information for definitions of the terms on the table. ''Familiarity: “Very familiar” is a place where you have been very often and where you feel at home. “Studied carefully” is a place you know well, either because you can currently physically see it or you’ve been there often. “Seen casually” is a place that you have seen more than once but with which you are not very familiar. “Viewed once” is a place that you have seen once, possibly using powers such as remote viewing. “False destination” is a place that does not truly exist or if you are teleporting to an otherwise familiar location that no longer exists as such or has been so completely altered as to no longer be familiar to you. When traveling to a false destination, roll 1d20+80 to obtain results on the table, rather than rolling d%, since there is no real destination for you to hope to arrive at or even be off target from. On Target: You appear where you want to be. Off Target: You appear safely a random distance away from the destination in a random direction. Distance off target is d% of the distance that was to be traveled. The direction off target is determined randomly. Similar Area: You wind up in an area that’s visually or thematically similar to the target area. Generally, you appear in the closest similar place within range. If no such area exists within the power’s range, the power simply fails instead. Mishap: You and anyone else teleporting with you have gotten “scrambled.” You each take 1d10 points of damage, and you reroll on the chart to see where you wind up. For these rerolls, roll 1d20+80. Each time “Mishap” comes up, the characters take more damage and must reroll. 'Augment: '''For every 2 additional power points you spend, consider the familiarity of a location 1 step better, with the exception of a false destination, which is always considered a false destination. 'Psychoport, Greater Discipline: '''Psychoportation (Teleportation); '''Level: Psion/wilder 8 Power Points: '15 As ''psychoport, ''except that there is no range limit and there is no chance you arrive off target. In addition, you need not have seen the destination, but in that case you must have at least a reliable description of the place to which you are teleporting. If you attempt to teleport with insufficient information (or with misleading information), you disappear and simply reappear in your original location. Interplanar travel is not possible. 'Psychoport Trigger Discipline: '''Psychoportation (Teleportation); '''Level: Nomad 5, voyager 5 Display: 'Material '''Manifesting Time: '''1 standard action '''Range: '''Personal '''Target: '''You '''Duration: '''1 hour/level (D) '''Power Points: '''9 You specify a situation that triggers your automatic manifestation of a ''psychoport, ''taking you to a predetermined location. You must know the ''psychoport ''power and have sufficient power points to manifest it when the specified situation occurs. The ''psychoport trigger ''goes off on the initiative count immediately after the specified situation occurs, even if you are flat-footed or you have already taken your turn in the current round. The specified situation can be described in general terms or specific terms. 'Psychoportation Circle Discipline: '''Psychoportation (Teleportation); '''Level: Nomad 9 'Display: '''Mental '''Manifesting Time: '''10 minutes '''Range: '''0 ft. '''Effect: '''5-ft.-radius circle that teleports those who activate it '''Duration: '''10 min./level (D) '''Saving Throw: '''None; '''Power Resistance: '''Yes '''Power Points: '''17 You create a circle on the floor or other horizontal surface that teleports, as ''greater psychoport, any creature who stands on it to a designated spot. Once you designate the destination for the circle, you can’t change it. The power fails if you attempt to set the circle to teleport creatures into a solid object, to a place with which you are not familiar and have no clear description, or to another plane. The circle itself is subtle and nearly impossible to notice. If you intend to keep creatures from activating it accidentally, you need to mark the circle in some way. Magic traps such as psychoportation circle ''are hard to detect and disable. A character with the trapfinding class feature can use the Disable Device to disarm magic traps. The DC in each case is 25 + spell level, or 34 in the case of ''psychoportation circle.